Nine-Tailed Sparda
by NeoVergil
Summary: What if Naruto had 4 souls instead of 1? What if he carried the Nine-Tails' Soul but also The Sparda Brothers. Naruto has Sisters. Konoha Bashing except Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Gai! OverPowered. Minato and Kushina Alive. Multi-Personality Naruto. FemSasuke. OC FemItachi! Naruto x Harem! Good Uchihas except Fugaku! Flamers will be ignored
1. The Nine-Tails Attack

This is a Naruto x Devil May Cry Crossover. What if Naruto had 4 souls instead of 1? What if he carried the Nine-Tails' Soul but also something more terrifying The Sparda Brothers. Naruto has Sisters. Konoha Bashing except Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Gai! OverPowered. Minato and Kushina Alive. Multi-Personality Naruto. FemSasuke and OC FemItachi! Naruto x Harem! Good Uchihas except Fugaku

Chapter 1: The Nine-Tails Attacks

"The Nine-Tails is crashing through the village but some reports say it has a Sharingan as eyes. Where are the Uchiha anyways?", ponders Sarutobi. "Well let me help these youngsters out till you get ready to seal the Nine-Tails in one of your daughters."

"Damn that Masked Man, Now I have to seal the Nine-Tails into one of my 3 kids. Wait I could do it like it may not be complete but i know for sure the Nine-Tails won't be getting out any time soon." _(Flashes away to Kushina)_ "Kushina I am sealing the Nine- Tails into our three kids" says Minato.

" You can do that Minato?" says Kushina

"I am going to use the Shiki Fuin to split the chakra twice and from the soul" said Minato.

"Doesn't that take your life as the price?" says Kushina.

"Yes it does but it is for the good of the village" Says Minato.

" So who is going to get the chakra?" asks Kushina. "

Naomi and Mito" answered Minato.

They _Flash_ to the scene of Sarutobi being pushed back by the Nine-Tails with Enma in her Jaws. Minato quickly uses the Shiki Fuin and summons the Death God.

 **"Mortal why have you summoned me?"** demands the Shinigami.

"May you seal the Kyuubi's chakra in my two daughters and the soul in my son." politely asks Minato. **"Sure wait did you say soul?"** asked the Shinigami.

"Yeah", said Minato. **"Thank you Kami. Now I can get rid of these two idiots."** ** _pulls a red and blue orb from her stomach and seals it too._**

 **"** **Okay the sealing is done, Bye" squeals Shinigami and** ** _vanishes_** **.** "The Shinigami is a girl ?!" thought all of Konoha.

5 year time skip

A Five year old Naruto is running home to ask his parents to train him after he just got tortured by a mob. Though that didn't bring his spirit down because the wounds always healed.

"Tou-san Kaa-san Can you train me to be a Ninja?" asked Naruto cheerfully.

"No How many times do i have to tell you that your Mother and I are training Mito and Naomi and Mito so is Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi " screams Minato.

"So what am I supposed to do then since everyone wants to train Mito and Naomi?" asks Naruto.

"I don't know anything because you're not worth my time training. Your Sisters have Kyuubi's Chakra while you have its Soul" states Minato.

"That's messed up so basically you are saying since I don't have Kyuubi's chakra I can't be a good ninja. Well I will prove I don't need your training to become a great or the greatest ninja even passing you. I denounce Namikaze-Uzumaki from my name. You are no family to me" says Naruto in a monotone voice. "By the way tell the villagers that if they attack me again I will **annihilate** them" says Naruto with a wicked smile and leaves.

"Oh he will come back eventually. Though while I am at it I think I am going to make them the clan heirs to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans" says Minato.

Naruto and runs to the Uchiha's Compound where unknown to most he was dating the Uchiha Heirs. Never knowing 7 people are watched the whole encounter.

With 4 of the People watching

"That was so unyouthful of our Hokage. For this atrocity I will teach young Naruto the Power of Youth!" exclaims Guy.

"I for one can see he has potential for genjutsu so I will teach him", says Kurenai.

"He has an unimaginable tolerance amount of Pain. I may have to keep him for myself." said Anko.

"Oh no you don't Anko he is only 5 but he does have potential to be a master swordsman. Let's follow him and extend our invitation to train him." said Yugao.

With the other 3 that were watching

"I can't believe the Shinigami gave us to a brat." said Uv 1.

"Dante you were just like that as a kid too" said Uv2.

"Oh shut up Vergil", said Dante.

"Both of you shut up, all you guys do is fucking argue. I can see why the Shinigami gave you to the kid" said a feminine voice.

"Are we going to teach him Hitomi because he is pitiful." asked Vergil.

"Yeah I am going to bring him in here tonight to talk about that" states Hitomi.

At the Uchiha Compound

Naruto runs into the Uchiha Compound and knocks on Sayuri and Itome's window. Itome sees Naruto opens the window.

"Naruto what are you doing here? I thought you wanted us to keep our relationship secret" said the youngest Uchiha heir.

"Yeah Otouto I thought that was the agreement or could it be. Fufufufufu Naruto wanted force his beastly urges on two feeble women Fufufufufu" said the eldest Uchiha heir.

"Karasu-hime we both know that you guys are far from feeble and I don't have beastly urges" half-said half-exclaimed a flustered Naruto.

"We know but it was fun messing with you" said Itome.

"Onee-san is right it was fun but why did you really come here?" asked Sayuri.

"I just got into a fight with Minato and renounced myself of the Namikaze-Uzumaki name but not before I cleaned 1/3 of the Namikaze-Uzumaki bank account" said Naruto with a fox-like smile.

"I know your family has ignored you for 3 years but is that all" said Itome.

"Wow but knowing you there has to be more" stated Sayuri and Itome.

"You're right since I was a member when I took it so they can't demand it back and I need a place to sleep" states Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-kun come on let me satisfy your beastly urges" said Itome.

 **Cliffhanger. This is my first story. I run on reviews because of my lack of knowledge of the Devil May Cry storyline and elements.**


	2. I Hate Fate

What if Naruto had 4 souls instead of 1? What if he carried the Nine-Tails' Soul but also something more terrifying The Sparda Brothers? Naruto has Sisters. Konoha Bashing except Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Gai! OverPowered. Minato and Kushina Alive. Multi-Personality Naruto. FemSasuke and OC FemItachi! Naruto x Harem! Good Uchihas except Fugaku. Neutral Danzou

 **A/N: I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful turn out for this story. I do respond to reviews through PMs. Lastly I would like for you to head to my profile and vote for the 3 weapons Naruto will gain for now. He will not have Yamato or Rebellion to start off. I said it will be out probably on Saturday so sorry for the late update.** Akashi1412 was the first person to favorite, Avalon500 was the first to follow, and Tensa-Zangetsu102 was the first to review Chapter 1 according to .net my story so thanks to them.

Chapter 2: I Hate Fate

 **Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast being made in the Uchiha main house. He briefly acknowledged the idea of sneaking back out of the window but resisted the urge when he "sensed" the sentries guarding the compound. He went to get up and go to the room but felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and discovered it was Sayuri.**

" **Sayuri wake up. Your parents are no doubt woke and I can't escape like usual because of the sentries around the compound", whispered Naruto.**

 **At the phrase of her parents being woke, Sayuri's flickered on like a lightbulb. After a couple of seconds of mild alertness, she realizes that she is straddling Naruto and blushes deeply before fainting.**

 **A new voice spoke "Fufufufu who new little Yu-chan was so bold? Naruto I thought I said I was going to be the one to relieve your beastly urges."**

 **All of a sudden a new voice yells form downstairs "Itome. Satsuki. Come down here and bring your blonde little friend".**

" **I guess the cats out of the bag now" stated an anxious Naruto.**

" **You are right Naru-kun. We might as well get going. By we, I mean you because Yu-chan and I have to get ready", said the newly identified Itome who was glancing at an unconscious Sayuri.**

" **Fine" uttered Naruto indignantly.**

 **As Itome was waking up Sayuri and putting on their clothes, Naruto descended downstairs toward the delicious aromas that were coming from the kitchen. He rounded the corner only to come face-to face to a feast and a …... note. (A/N: How many people did I troll right there?) The note read: Satsuki and Itome. I am sorry but your father and I were called to a council meeting this morning concerning a "life crisis" about his family were robbed and how much of a travesty it was. Tell Naru-chan that I don't mind him dating you girls but he does need to remember there are plenty of things to be then dead. He is off the hook for now. Make sure you eat up girls. At the bottom of the note was a chibi Mikoto with her tongue sticking out. After Naruto ate breakfast, he left in search of an apartment.**

 **At the Council Meeting**

" **How could this have happened no one has access to the Namikaze-Uzumaki bank accounts besides Kushina, Naomi, Mito and me", said Minato.**

" **Surely you jest sir, you have a son named Naruto who also has access to the accounts", said surprisingly Danzou, a village elder and secret leader Ne.**

 **There were continuous shouts of agreement and outrage throughout the council room until it clicked in the head of the "most powerful/ fastest man in the world".**

" **That ungrateful bastard I will murder him where it stands", exclaims Minato.**

 **Mikoto followed his train of thought and deduced he was talking about. "You're talking about Naruto aren't you", she pointed out.**

" **Sorry Hokage-san you can't possibly do anything to him since he renounced the Namikaze-Uzumaki name and since he took the money before he renounced the name and the paperwork went through you can do nothing against him as he now falls under the Civilian Council" informed Danzou with so much sarcasm dripping from his mouth as smoothly as honey.**

" **This meeting has a been meaningless, a waste of time and troublesome. I wish to vote for the end of this meeting", drawled out Shikaku Nara, clan head of the Nara clan and former teammate of clan heads: Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi.**

" **I second that motion. This meeting has been inefficient and ineffective", stated stoically Shibi Aburame.**

" **Next time Hokage-sama don't call me during my evening tea time to talk about your finances. Now I have to deal with the clan elders", urged an irritated Hiashi Hyuuga who grumbled the last part as he left.**

 **No sooner after Hiashi left did everyone begin to leave the council room.**

 **Back to Naruto**

" **This apartment is 560 ryo a month as long as you pay on time. The late fee is a 102 ryo. It has 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Rent is due on the 24** **th** **of every month. Luckily today is the 27 so you don't have to pay right now. Do you like it?" informed/asked the landlady.**

 **When Naruto met her in the merchant district he was baffled by her appearance. She had platinum hair that slithered down her back slightly passed her butt. She had amber eyes that shown as deep as the finest of wines. She wasn't overly curvy but just enough to attract the right amount of attention without being the object of an obsession. She wore an amber kimono that further brought out her eyes.**

" **Sorry but what is your name? Yes, I would like to live here", asked/responded Naruto.**

" **Isn't it only polite that you give your name before asking for someone else's?" asked the landlady.**

" **My name is Naruto no surname", said Naruto.**

" **My name is…...**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **I finally got this Chapter out only took 10 days. MewthreeXtreme pm me so we can discuss that. In this chapter I unknowingly created an OC. I will put a poll up to see if you guys want her to be a permanent figure in this story.**


End file.
